Stressed
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Ryan's been getting awfully stressed lately. His favorite stress reliever? Sex- or at least a decent handjob. Whether it's in Horatio's office or at home, in the backseat of the Hummer. He'll get his stress relief from a very willing Horatio one way or another. Really it's just smutty drabbles. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Horatio looked over at Ryan. He just couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It was just too..._entertianing_. His Ryan, sitting on the bed, shirtless, his jeans tight and a bulge very much present. The younger man was practically seething right now. He hated when the ginger laughed at him during times like this. It just made him even _more_ stressed. He bit his lip as Horatio sat beside him.

"I'll fix it, don't worry," Horatio hummed, popping open the button on his lover's pants.

"I hate it when you laugh at me..." whined Ryan childishly, propping himself up on his elbows. "You know my sex drive goes up when I get extremely stressed."

Horatio closed the blinds, the warm Miami sun disappearing from the room, leaving it in a brownish-yellow light from the light fixture above. He reached over and flipped the switch, drowning them in soft darkness. He didn't need to see Ryan to know what he was doing. He knew the man's body inside and out and yet, he sometimes seemed to find something new.

With the right touches, he had the younger CSI moaning in pure exctasy. He tilted his head back and attacked his neck, sucking and kissing it. At this point, he wouldn't even have touch him to get him off. Foreplay would suffice for his lover, but his hand travelled down his smooth, flat chest. Ryan shivered as that soft, gentle hand wrapped snugly around his manhood.

"Oh, H," Ryan moaned, hands fisting into silky ginger hair.

Horatio smiled. It wasn't long until the man was bucking into his hand, unable to resist the friction that was being create. His hips bucked once, twice, thrice before Horatio rubbed that oh-so-_so- _sensative place right beneath the head. That had Ryan coming almost-_almost_ instantly.

"H!" he cried, gripping hair tightly. Horatio kissed him softly before sitting up.

"Come on. Get ready or we'll be late for work. I have your clothes ironed and your coffee on the counter. Also, I recently folded clothes. You might want to put on boxers before you leave this time. You know Alexx knows when you're missing something."

Ryan blushed and smiled and watched Horatio head to the bathroom in front of the bed. The water was turned on. With a chuckled he got up and went to the ironing bored. He dressed from the bottom, starting with his boxers, slacks, t-shirt, turtle neck.

Wait-

"H! You know I don't wear turtle necks. Hell, since when did I _own_ one!?"

Horatio came in with a smile. He tilted Ryan's head back and pressed his lips against several newly made hickies. "Don't want to have to answer questions about the hickies do you?"

"H, I'm going to be questioned more about why I'm wearing a turtle neck than hickies. You know I'll just get teased," He jerked his head back to look up at Horatio. "Speaking of which. Fair is fair." Ryan yanked Horatio down by the collar of his shirt. He buried his face in his neck. The ginger gasped as he sucked roughly on the skin.

"Ahn.." Horatio moaned softly, tilting his head back for the other to have more room. He eventually pushed Ryan away. "No fair. This one is going to last longer than yours!"

"Oh, hush, you oversized bear."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan stormed into Horatio's office, said ginger jumping from the sudden footsteps. The door slammed shut. The brunette stalked towards his desk, grabbing the stress ball sitting on the corner and literally slid underneath the desk, curling up. He squeezed the ball as if he were choking someone. Horatio was sure he was mentally doing so. He pushed away from his desk a bit to see the smaller man better.

"What's wrong, lover?" he asked, reaching out and touching his cheek.

Ryan huffed and squeezed the ball tighter. "Walter won't stop scaring me! He's making things around me suddenly start to float and it freaks me out every frickin' time! I'm ready to bust his fuckin' face in!"

Horatio ran his fingers through soft brunette hair and pulled himself back up to his desk, trapping the small man underneath. Still stroking his hair, he picked up his phone to call Walter. As it rang, he gently pulled his hair, knowing how the man liked it when he was upset. "Walter, report to my office ASAP. Thank you." He snapped his phone closed and sat it on his desk. He felt a shudder run through his lover's body, and he knew that was just a small wave of frustration leaving his body.

The door opened and the large CSI walked in, a fishing pole in hand. "What's up, sir?"

"What is up is Ryan's stress level," he said, running his fingers down said CSI's neck and back through his hair. "You're stressing him out with all your pranks, and that leaves me to help him relax. His sex drive increases with the amount of stress he's dealing with." He smirked at Walter's 'didn't need to know' expression. "Prank him again, and see if I won't stop him from taking his stress out on you." Ryan punched the back of the solid mahogony desk, causing Walter to jump and take a step back. "Or I could let him loose now. Take your pick."

Walter started backing towards the door. "No, I'll stop. I'm done."

"Good. You can go." He waved the larger man off, pulling Ryan up into his lap.

"But you know the-" Walter started hand on the doorknob.

Ryan glared at Walter as he flopped down in Horatio's lap, a soft moving around to hold him in place.

"Once he starts, he's not stopping until he's completely satisfied," Horatio said, jerking open the smaller man's belt. He chuckled more or less to himself, noticing Ryan's glare still firmly in place, as if he's doing business with someone he hated and not about to have his pants on the floor. "One word gets out to Rick, so help me god-"

Walter gave a shakey thumbs up before leaving, the door slamming shut behind him. Ryan still had his glare fully on the larger man as he watched him through the one-way glass. Horatio jerked his hips up to catch his lover's attention. His head snappened instantly back towards the ginger. He stood and turned around, his pants dropping instantly. His boxers were shoved down and kicked underneath the desk. Horatio made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it half way down his arms.

Horatio hummed as he eyed over his body. He was small and lithe, but he was packing. His hands slid over his torso, trailing his fingers down, connecting the hickies that littered the entire area. "We're going to have to make this quick."

Ryan groaned softly. He didn't like quickies. If he was going to have to-

Horatio had Ryan bent over his desk as soon as he finished his statement. He pinned the brunette's arms behind his back as he leaned against him to keep him steady as he dug into his desk drawer, taking out the bottle of lube he always kept. He lubed up his fingers.

"Spread your legs, lover," Horatio hummed.

Ryan eagerly spread them wide. He welcomed the hand rubbed his ass soothingly before he gave it a firm slap. The man jerked forward against the desk, a soft moan leaving his lips. "H, just put 'em in!"

"So eager..." the ginger smirked, slipping a finger into his lover.

Ryan groaned softly, resting his head on the desk. It had been a good few months since he'd been penetrated with _anything_, but it wasn't hard for him to quickly get used to the odd feeling. Horatio slipped in the second. He purred at the feeling. He pushed back against the fingers, loving the sensation of something being inside of him, though his still wasn't quite satsified with just those fingers. He wanted more, but he would take what he was giving. They were, however, pressed for time. He knew the ginger had to go to court today. He groaned frustratedly when he felt those fingers slowly slide out. He never heard his lover unzip his pants. He nearly stood up straight when he was given what he has so badly wanted.

"God, H!" he nearly shouted, clawing at the desk in front of him. Horatio was packin' and no matter how much Ryan was used to having it inside him, it still hurt nonetheless.

Horatio clamped his hand over the brunette's mouth. "Do you want everyone to know I'm about to fuck away your stress, huh?" he breathed into his ear. "Do you want everyone to see us like this?"

At this point Ryan couldn't honestly careless. He jerked back against Horatio. "God, please just fuck me!"

And that's exactly what Horatio did. He knew exactly where his sweet spot was, and he hammered it from the stop. Ryan was jerking violently with each thrust. His clawing eventually left grooves in the wood. Horatio kept his hand over Ryan's mouth, muffling those moans and screams of absolute pleasure. His free hand wrapped around his member and jerked him in time with his rough thrusts. The combined pleasure was too much for his body to handle and he came, splattering the floor with sticky white, just barely missing his clothes, body convulsing as he rode out his orgasm. Horatio allowed himself the pleasure of release as well, shuddering and moaning into Ryan's neck.

Horatio's watch beeped three times. He glanced at, pressing kisses along his neck. "I have to go now, or I'll be late for court."

"But H," Ryan whined.

"No buts. Get redressed and I'll take you out to diner when I get back."

"Promise?"

"Of course." The ginger leaned in to kiss Ryan gently as he settled himself back into his trousers. "I love you."

Ryan nuzzled Horatio. "Love you too."


End file.
